Such Pretty Words
by Pai1995
Summary: -RLSB, Slash- This whole thing was a just a game, Sirius realized. It wasn't about love, or even sex. It was simply Remus Lupin, running rings around him until he couldn't take it anymore. What would happen then, however, neither of them could say.


**Such Pretty Words**

--

**Summary: **This whole thing was a just a game, Sirius realized. It wasn't about love, or even sex. It was simply Remus Lupin, running rings around him until he couldn't take it anymore. What would happen then, however, neither of them knew.  
**Pairings: **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black (puppyshipping), minor James Potter/Lily Evans.  
**Genres: **Romance/Drama. Light hearted at first, then more angsty.**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, or the song.  
**A/N: **Well, I'm utterly obsessed with Remus/Sirius, mostly Lupin. I'm tired of reading fics where Remus is just pining after Sirius, so I decided to write one myself, only the other way round. This will contain adult contents, but nothing massive for a few chapters - if that offends you, or anything, then you can always turn back now. This story will have Sirius chasing our dear old werewolf, who is perfectly happy to be chased - just never caught.  
**Chapter Song: **The Coral - Dreaming of You (_Sirius POV_)

--f

Chapter One: Dreaming of You

(_it's up in my heart when it skips a beat_)  
(_can't feel no pavement right under my feet_)

It started with a pillow fight.

It was a stupid and immature way to end the day, and naturally, each Marauder was loving it. Feathers were flying about the place, beds askew and furniture knocked over. The air was filled with breathless laughter; Sirius watched as James knocked Peter's feet out from under him, his two friends jumping at each other with up-turned lips and hands full of feathery weapons.

And then Remus appeared from nowhere, slamming a pillow into Sirius's head and diving onto him so they both fell to the ground, Remus landing heavily on top of him. Sirius gasped as the sudden weight winded him, but Remus didn't hesitate, instead continuing to pound him within an inch of his life. Sirius gave a undignified shriek, trying to protect his face with his hands.

"Moony's gonna kill me!" his voice escaped high and strained, making the other three boys laugh out loud. Sirius tried to fight back, but Remus was straddling him and with the extra help of werewolf blood, there was not much Sirius could do against him. Instead, he settled for attempting to pry the pillow out from his hands. He caught Remus's wrists, gripping them as tightly as he could without actually hurting his firend.

Moony understood his intentions instantly, "Oh, no you don't! This is my pillow!" he cried, though his voice was filled his mirth. The rare happiness made Sirius pause and look up, though he immediatly regretted doing so. There on his lap was Remus, struggling like a wild cat, with his hair sticking out in every direction and a true Marauder grin tugging at his lips. The pale amber of his eyes seemed to be alight from the inside out, and for a moment, the image made Sirius's grip go slack. Remus rarely let go like this.

But the smirk returned again (because honestly, a loose-Remus meant a good-for-a-fight-Remus) and Sirius readied himself to flip the werewolf over. Oblivious, Remus slammed his now worn down weapon into Sirius, shifting his weight above him as he continued his assault. Sirius caught a mouthful of feathers, but he hardly cared - the prospect of an all out pillow fight (which could be very dangerous) was getting him excited.

At least, that's what he thought it was.

On the oppisite side of the room, Peter let out an unmanly sqeak as James ambushed him with a duvet, but suddenly all Sirius could focus on was the body of top of him. He felt Remus's sharp hips dig into his groin as he struggled and wriggled. He could feel hot waves rising from the bottom of his belly. The heat suffused his groin and he felt his breath catch. He realised all too late that he was squarely between Remus's legs, all the werewolf's weight pinning him down. And he was getting hard.

Wait.

What the fuck?

Horrified and not a little confused, Sirius pushed Remus off him roughly with a bit too much strength, scrambling to his feet, not even stopping when he heard Moony crash into the floor in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. Peter and James looked up from where they'd been attacking one another, both stilling at the urgency in Sirius's face.

Sirius held two pillows in front of him very, _very _tightly.

"I ..." He started, but that's as far as he got before he fled the room like Voldemort himself was after him, leaving his three friends to shoot questioning looks at each other.

Luckily, it was nightime and the common room was deserted, so no one was there to see him lock himself in the bathroom for the next hour or so, for one prolonged cold shower.

At first, he'd managed to convince himself that it was nothing. He hadn't been with a girl in quite a while, you see. Maybe longer than he'd originally thought. _Maybe_ so long that his body would just react to anything, even a skinny little runt like Moony. In fact, it was a good thing it had been Moony - James would have picked up on it instantly, and if it'd been Peter, well ... Sirius shuddered at the thought, and then grinned at his own private joke.

And that was it, all his doubts washed away in a tide of excuses. He was lucky, to be honest. Everything was okay again. Nothing had changed.

At least, that's what he thought.

He'd gone back to the Marauders, burshed off their concerns by saying he was ill. James looked suspicious, but didn't press the matter. Days were back in the usual swing of things, and Sirius had nearly forgotten about his worries, when Remus had tripped over his own robes in History of Magic, and fell right onto Sirius. Their was nothing compromising about the situation at all, just one friend helping another, but as he caught Remus, all Sirius could think was how soft his skin looked, and how it ticked when those tawny locks brushed his face. He'd jumped back, so aburptly that Remus had nearly fallen flat on his face again.

From then on, things had only got worse.

He'd be in the middle of mixing a potion, when suddenly the light would catch Remus's hair and it was so damn distracting that the next thing he knew, ten tonnes of newts eyes had blown up in his face. Or he would find himself staring at Remus's lips for far too long with he ate, not stopping until James nudged him rather pointedly. One night, he even stayed up later just to try and catch of the werewolf's skin as he changed. And even worse, as his interest in Moony increased, steadly his interest in girls began to decrease. At first it was nothing: he'd forget to pay that leggy brunette a compliment, he'd completely ignore the pretty girls as they walked past him. But when he actually_ turned down_ an offer for some 'entertainment' with a rather lovely Ravenclaw, he knew he was a lost cause.

But don't get the wrong idea - He was not homosexual. He was not bisexual. He was _Remus_sexual.

He had decided it was just because Remus looked like a girl. Those slender hips, thin wrists, tapered waist … Sirius had always liked blondes, sure, but the werewolf's hair was very, very light brown, so that counted, right? It was just 'cause he was the only blonde-ish person that Sirius actually spoke to … But then again Sirius liked redheads too. Why wasn't he going ape over Lily Evans? Well, he knew why. There was something about her … that bitch was pure evil. He respected that; but still, the idea of getting cosy with the crazed witch made him come out in a cold sweat. Though, she _was _pretty damn hot. Why wasn't he waking up hot and sticky over her? This wasn't getting him anywhere.

He had even tried thinking about Lily and jerking off. Anything to distract himself, and it wasn't such a bad thought… but every time he got close to climax, his mind wandered and he would see that shitty werewolf's face. Or more his body. His pale, slender body writhing beneath him. Shit, shit, shit… and before he could stop he'd be coming hard. Left wet and cold and confused as hell. His own body had betrayed him. He knew he didn't like men, it was just his body that didn't know it. And he certainly didn't like that book-nerd. Him and his manners and smarts and polite little smile. He was a pain in the ass …

Now he was thinking about Remus's ass. Great.

In the end there was just no way to deny it. He had to confront it and accept it. He was a Marauder, for fuck's sake - Marauders did not run away from their problems! There were a lot of gay people out there and they still did ok. Not that he was gay ... They still dueled and pranked and people respected them. He just had to face it. He wanted to fuck Remus. He wanted to fuck him so hard that those stupid books would finally leave his mind, his manners would disappear right of his face. His gorgeous, somewhat girly face. Fuck. What was he going to do? Remus wouldn't want him!

And honestly, Sirius wasn't even one hundred per cent convinced Remus knew what sex actually was. He could just imagine it: him trying his hardest to seduce him, while the werewolf just sat there, smiling at how nice Sirius was being to him, how considerate it was of him to take off his clothes for him, how -

And now the images of him undressing Remus were clouded his mind, and he could think of nothing but peeling a damp and see-through shirt from Remus's chest, and his body was liking these thoughts far too much to be normal_._

Oh, Merlin.

He was so screwed.

--

(_when i'm down and my hands are tied_)  
(_can't find no pen for me to drawn the line_)

Remus ducked his head to hide his smirk. Sirius was watching him again.

It had been going on for quite a while now, this stfrange attention Sirius had been paying him. It had been going on for so long, actually, that Remus wasn't sure Sirius even knew he was doing it. The first time he had noticed, he thought Sirius was just waiting for him to finish the homework he'd been finishing off at the time, so that he could copy it. Which Remus would not let him do, no matter what they tried to bribe him with. But when he put away his quill and hid the parchment and sat down to a game of Expolding Snap with Peter, Sirius was _still_ staring.

Which just made Remus feel uncomfortable, to be frank. He'd be sat there, minding his own business, munching on toast at breakfast, and suddenly Sirius would sit down and a pair of grey eyes would be glued to him for the rest of the hour. In lessons, in their dorm, in the common room - even during a Quidditch match, once! It was starting to seem that anywhere he went, Sirius's eyes would follow him.

He couldn't figure it out. Unless … No. It just wasn't possible. But the more he noticed, the more it made sense. Remus knew Sirius very well, and he knew how he reacted to certain situations, certain feelings. It was just like in fifth year, when Sirius had fancied a Hufflepuff something terrible. The restlessness, the devoted attention, the lingering gaze. It all fit. But ... Remus was a _boy. _And everything about Sirius was downright _straight. _So it couldn't be that, surely?

Remus had mulled over the possibility for a little while and then decided it couldn't be true… but when Sirius's behaviour around him just got weirder and weirder he had to check. Nothing drastic. Just a little thing to try to figure out what was happening in that oaf's thick head.

So he decided to test out his theory. One day, in History of Magic, he pretended to trip over his robes and conveniantly land on his good old pal, Sirius Black. Usually, Sirius would have caught him with no problem, and then laughed at him in a good-natured way about his clumsiness. Instead, he drew a sharp little breath and froze, just where he was. The grip he had on Remus's arms had and he'd held perfectly still for a moment. Then he jumped backwards like Remus had the plague or something.

After watching Sirius take the seat farthest away from him, Remus's eyes flickered to Snape and then a grin had worked its way across his face.

You must understand, that Remus was usually a very nice guy. Usually, he would have taken this turn of events in his stride, done nothing to encourage nor discourage his friend, acted like nothing was amiss. Because Remus knew all about prejudice and went out of his way to make sure he never judged anyone based on something beyond their control. Usually, he wouldn't have cared if Sirius had had a little ... _interest_ in him, and certainly wouldn't have used it to his advantage.

But this wasn't usual circumstances.

One month ago, Sirius had betrayed Remus. He'd betrayed him, and it had nearly cost his secret, and Snape's life.

Remus wasn't mad at Sirius, per ce, but the wound was still raw. It had taken years for Remus to let go of his insecurities and trust the Marauders, and Sirius had thrown that back in his face. This was a perfect opertunity to back so much deserved revenge, one that Remus just couldn't let slip by. Due to Sirius's petty distaste towards Snape, Remus had nearly become a murderer. His secret had nearly gotten out, and if that happend, if the Ministry thought he was dangerous, then who knows what could have happened. A little manipulation and/or humilation was nothing compared to that.

Remus glanced once more behind him, to where Sirius was sulking at the back of the classroom, his face flushed and his expression defiant.

Oh boy. This was going to be fun.

--

(_up in my lonely room, when i'm dreaming of you_)  
(_oh, what can i do?_)

Sirius was stuck between a wall and a hard place. That hard place being one, Remus Lupin - although honestly, if one of them here was hard it certainly wasn't Remus.

They'd been in the middle of yet another after hours prank, which Filch had rounded the corner. They'd made a run for it, Peter and James going one way, Sirius and Remus going another. The latter hadn't gotten far when Remus had suddenly grabbed Sirius's wirst and yanked him into one of those little secret hiding places he knew about.

And what a hiding place it was. Remus had parted one of the drapes (this one emblazened with Slytherin's snake), tapped four times with his wand on a certain brick and hey presto, the wall had split down the middle to leave a gap around three feet wide and two feet long for them to scurry into, letting the drape fall back and cover the enterence just as Filch came storming past.

Three feet by two feet.

Sirius was going to explode.

Every inch of Remus was pressed against him: chest-to-chest, toe-to-toe, and each place where they came in contact sent an electrical current zinging through him, a very _pleasurable _electric current. Sirius could feel the werewolf's hot breath on his neck, the air leaving his body and travelling in ringlets down Sirius's back.

Their eyes met (or rather, Remus saw that Sirius was staring at him - which he was always doing) and Sirius wondered if Remus were able to look away at will because he was completely incapable. Remus's heart was thudding from adrenalin and his chest was swelling with each inhale and the muscles in his waist were flexing beneath his stomach. Being so close to him, Sirius wasn't entirely sure if he could ever let go of Remus, even once they could make a run for it. It seemed like there was a dull roar in Sirius's ears; he could not tear his eyes away from the curve of Remus's neck, or the beads of sweat pooling in the hollow beneath his throat.

"We'll need to wait until Filch is gone," Remus's raspy voice did nothing to break the trance Sirius was in. If anything, Sirius felt even more dizzied. "That could be a long time."

The little space around them was rapidly increasing in tempurature, and Sirius could guess that that was partly his fault. His heart was palpitating rapidly in his chest like the fluttering of tiny wings, and he hoped that Remus couldn't feel it through his shirt.

"What …" the dark haired boy tried and failed to ask, defeated by his own body's sudden forward movement. As he began to speak, Remus's grip on his wrist had slipped away dragged across Sirius's hips in an effort to fall by his side. Without intending to, Sirius's body had lifted off the wall, pressing himself into the non-existent space between Remus and him.

Remus froze.

With effort, Sirius swallowed and looked down to the place where Remus's fingers had paused. He drew in a deep breath and looked up again.

Remus's hair had fallen in his eyes from the sudden dive into their hiding place, and when he flicked his head back to clear his vision and sent Sirius an innocent look, the scent that filled Sirius's senses was enough to drug him. The smell coming off the other boy was like nothing else on the planet. It was Remus, base and absolute. The aroma was so familiar to Sirius from all the time they'd spent in close proximity training and studying together. The scent had nearly driven him mad every single time the other boy got close. Close. But never close enough. Never like this. Never like now.

Sirius immediately felt something dangerous stirring low in his abdomen and was certain that even with carefully cultivated self control, he wouldn't be able to keep his body from responding for long.

Torture, that's what it was. Complete and utter torture.

"I won - wonder where James and P - Peter are," Sirius stuttered, much to his horror. Any words got jammed in his throat. He needed something, _anything, _to distract himself from the body in front of him. There were too many sensations all at once, and he didn't understand why. Sirius Black was no virgin, he'd been with plenty of girls and none of them had ever gotten him this hot and bothered, especially not from just pressing their body against his.

Sirius pushed his lips together to keep a keening noise from escaping him, the blood that was previously filling his cheeks rushing down somewhere south. And then, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Remus shifted, his hips moving against Sirius's in a way that caused the pureblood to see stars.

"R - Remus!" The strangled gasp was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Starlted, Remus gave him a look that was both curious and surprised.

"Are you okay there, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius just shook his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, his breath shallow and for the life of him he could _not_ stop his back from arching as his body craved more contact.

As he did this, Remus made a little "Oh!" sound and he felt dread rushing through him, sure that his werewolf friend had figured it out. "You should have told me you'd hurt your back," he scolded innocently. It was so damn _cute, _and the way he started moving against him to check for wounds really wasn't helping. His pale hands swept up his chest, across his sides, and when his fingertips ghosted across the skin of his back in a way that left a trail of tingling, Sirius really had to bite back a groan. Acutally bite.

He was reaching a point of no return. A simply touch from Remus and already his mind was reeling with the possibilities of everything he wanted to do to Remus. Everything he wanted to do _with_ him. But a thought gnawing at the back of his brain stopped him from pushing further. He knew that this meant something entirely different to Remus than it did to him. Hell, this might not even mean _anything_ to Remus.

"Oh, _Merlin,_" Sirius finally ground out, struggling to get away, to put some distance between himself and the boy in front of him, not matter how much he - no, _his body_ wanted otherwise. "Stop it, Moony."

Remus cocked his head to the side, trying his damned best not to grin. That, right there, was priceless. Sirius was breathing heavily, his cheeks pink, looking so utterly flustered that it took all Remus's willpower not to burst out laughing; instead, he adopted a hurt look and said with false annoyance, "I was just trying to help you. Look, you're basically _panting. _I've never seen you so affected by an injury before. God, Padfoot. Are you going soft?"

Sirius scowled. Damn werewolf and damn hormones. He wasn't going soft - he was going bent. "No," he hissed.

"Then hold still and let me check for any injuries you may have," concluded Remus, and since Sirius could think of no ligitimate arguments, he gave in, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. The only thing that made this situation any better was the thankfully loose school robes he was wearing.

Remus, making sure him expression appeared both concerned and irked, placed his hands on Sirius's chest. He glanced up at the animagus, only to find he'd closed his eyes again, so tight it looked like the lids might rip. Allowing himself a grin, Remus slid his hands down Sirius's shirt. "Just checking if anything feels fractured and whatnot," he supplied when Sirius tensed. Well, tensed even more than he already was.

With tantalizing slowness, Remus's fingers ghosted of ever inch of Sirius's torso, his hands dipping inbetween his ribs, curving around his waist. When he 'accidentally' brushed against the other boy's hardened nipples, he heard Sirius let out a groan, and then smiled as the animagus tried to disguise it as a cough. But that wouldn't do, he couldn't have Sirius even _capable_ of atempts or disguises or using that delightfully one track mind of his.

Then, just to be certain of Sirius's loss of sanity, Remus ever so slowly angled his hips forwards, pressing their bodies together. Under the pretense of trying to get a better veiw of the animagus's back, he rolled his hips ever so subtly, relishing in the torment he was putting Sirius though.

This time, Sirius didn't even bother to try and cover up the moan that escaped him; he was lost in a way he had never been before. Every touch set him ablaze and he couldn't silence his heavy, broken breaths nor the occasional whimper that slipped past his lips. Remus's hands - slow and deliberate now - were sliding up his sides now, grazing the skin of his chest, and he arched into this touch wantonly, craving more contact.

"Not your torso, then," Remus mused aloud, though his voice was low and his lips were so close to Sirius's face that Sirius could feel each letter fall from those perfect lips, blowing across his neck.

"Padfoot, where on earth are you hurt?" murmured Remus, and those divine fingers brushed even lower, making Sirius's breath hitch. "Is it here?"

Sirius couldn't answer - hell, he couldn't even _think. _He was caught between a heartbeat and a touch, aware of nothing but Remus's hands and the fact that the coast had long been clear; both boys could have made a run for it by now. Neither of them moved.

"I just can't work out what's wrong with you," the werewolf whispered. His hand descended.

But when Remus's hips dug into his erection just so, he lost control. With a wild gasp, he bucked his hips, craving for more of that delicious friction. Consequences be damned; Sirius was ready to expect anything by this point.

What Sirius wasn't prepared for, however was for Remus to suddenly still his movements and declare cheerfully, "Well, everything seems to be in one piece."

Sirius stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as he slid against him, moving to get out of their little hiding hole as if nothing had happened. The werewolf slinked off, and with a sinking feeling, Sirius realized that that may well be true. Remus said he was just checking for wounds, why souldn't he believe him? He supposed, if you were as innocent as Moony, being aroused could come off as being in pain. Though surely no self respecting sixteen-year-old boy was _that _naive.

He could already hear Remus's footsteps fading in the distance, but his legs refused to budge. He just couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. Remus had felt him up, surely there was no way to make someone so damn aroused by accident, right? _Right?_

With a groan, Sirius dropped his head into his hands. He fell down against the stone wall and stayed there, Remus leaving him as he always did: confused, alone, and ridiculously aroused.

--

(_from this pain i just can't disguise_)  
(_it's gonna hurt but i'll have to say goodbye_)

**A/N: **Well, that was my first attempt at writing slash, or anything M-ish, so I don't know how well it worked out. I love the idea of Remus teasing Sirius, and Sirius being utterly confused about what the hell is going on. This fic's gonna have all that good old boysmex that we all love later on, but not just yet. Also, it's gonna get pretty angsty. Lots of fights and all that good stuff. Tar for reading.


End file.
